wind chimes
by goblin kid
Summary: its the sequal to 'that little something'. aki the ten year old son of chiku is constantly getting into trouble. but what can he do when he meddles with the wrong people and goku has to help him. (PLZ RR i hate writting summaries)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: haha thanks maxpies this was an excellent idea and when listening to the right music I found the story I wanted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz.  
  
Wind chimes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In time  
  
The wind blew soft warm air through the forest. Birds sang peacefully. Sun light glowed through the branches above eliminating the forest floor. Suddenly there was a large yowl and then a scream.  
  
The wind rushed around him and through his short spiky hair as he ran. The forest branches crackled under his tennis shoes while the bushes and trees blurred past him. A sweat broke out over his forehead as he ran. His tail slipped between his legs as the giant beast like cat chased the poor boy. The saber tooth tiger snapped at his heels as he ran.  
  
"Ok breathe one two three breathe one two three..." the boy gasped as he ran.  
  
The monster snapped his mouth shut suddenly barely missing the tail and snipping the end hairs. The boy jumped as he yelped and grabbed his tail then ran faster. He looked at the tip of his tail. ~Geez that was too close~ he thought.  
  
He looked up suddenly as a ledge came from nowhere. He tried to turn but couldn't, he slammed his feet down trying to stop before he came to the ledge, he was to late his foot slipped and he fell head first down the basin.  
  
"WHAAAA...THIS ISNT COOL!!!"  
  
Suddenly the boy hit his head on a rock flipping him to his side, he tumbled down the basin until he reached the water filled bottom. He opened his eyes and swam up to the surface of the water gasping for air.  
  
He looked up the basin and saw the small head of the giant cat that had been chasing him. He stuck his tongue out and pulled his lower eyelid down a little "nyaaa take that you ugly guuhhh...hmm what ever you are"  
  
The boy climbed out of the water and shook his head flinging water everywhere. He sighed and began to walk out of the basin. He knew these parts well even the secluded basin.  
  
It took the boy the rest of the evening to get home when he did his mother had a fit.  
  
"OH MY GOD, AKI GENGYO SON! Look at you your covered in blood. What happened" Chiku spoke kneeling down and rubbing the blood and dirt off akis face.  
  
"MOM stop it was nothing really ow stop it...dad make her ow stop" aki pleaded looking at his father behind his mother.  
  
Aguri laughed and shook his head. Then walked away. Aki grunted then looked back to his mother. She stopped and looked at him for a minute. Blood stained his lower lip from a nosebleed, blood covered his neck from a bump on his head, and he had scrapes and bruises everywhere else. His jeans were torn at the knee and his shirt had been ripped off.  
  
Chiku sighed and grabbed his arm. She dragged him across the living room where many of the family friends sat conversing. They looked up as Chiku dragged aki in to the room. Aki didn't know anyone of these people.  
  
"Krillin does he remind you of dad or is it just me"  
  
A short man with black and gray hair looked up at Chiku then at aki. He stared for a moment at the boy then laughed heartedly "my goodness Chiku when did you start teaching your children to act like goku"  
  
Aki looked around the room then stopped and starred at a tall green man. The green man looked at the boy back. Aki stared at him for a long few seconds "dude where did you get the suntan"  
  
Chiku looked down and smacked aki across the back of the head where his bump was. Aki grabbed the back of his head and yelped. Then glared up at his mother.  
  
"What was that for"?  
  
"What did I say about being respectful"?  
  
Well geez mom I think it's a little late for manners im only half dressed because that darn cat ripped it o...oops" aki covered his mouth suddenly.  
  
Chiku looked down at aki "what giant cat"  
  
Aki looked at his mother from the corner of his eye then smiled wearily as his hands dropped to his sides "did I say giant cat I meant giant frog WHOO cant get enough of those frogs nope just cant the basin is littered with em...uh I mean the uh forest yup, yup that's right no giant cats mom I don't know what your talking about and basins HA no such thing...in...the...forest"  
  
"Mhmm tell me more aki gengyo son"  
  
Aki looked at his mother freighted "DAAAAD MOMS GIVING ME THE LOOK AGAIN" aki called  
  
Aguri stood by yamcha and tien "uh hey Chiku why don't we let aki go clean himself off...bloods dripping on the floor"  
  
Chiku looked up then pushed her son lightly in the general direction of the stairs.  
  
"Phew that was a close one thanks dad" aki whispered as he walked by  
  
"Aki you should be careful next time"  
  
Aki nodded then dashed upstairs. He took a quick shower then slipped into a pair of blue pants, and white muscle shirt. He tied a white belt around his waist and slipped on white socks. When walked back to the living room the group of people stopped talking and looked at the boy.  
  
Akis tail swished from side to side as he looked around the room in curiosity as to why people stopped talking. "What?" he asked  
  
Aguri smiled "aki come here you missed a spot"  
  
Aki looked up at aguri, then dashed over and sat on the couch next to krillin. Aguri kneeled in front of the ten-year-old boy and whipped away a still bleeding cut. Aguri stood up and left the room for a band-aid. When he came back aki was saying something to tien about his third eye.  
  
Some how the comment made tien smile. "Its used mainly in battle"  
  
"Why...do you fight often...you know fighting isn't always a very good thing I me..."  
  
"Aki you shouldn't be talking especially since you're constantly in a fight with some kind of beast from the forest"  
  
"Ok look dad it wasn't my fault the cat thing had its tail in the middle of the road it should be more careful...maybe it learned its lesson this time"  
  
Aguri bent down and put the band-aid on akis knee "what really want to know is how exactly you ended up in the basin you know that it's of limits"  
  
"Look dad I was running from the cat and I didn't see the ledge so when I tried to stop there wasn't enough time and..."  
  
"Let me guess you fell all the way down west slope hitting every possible ledge and rock there was...aki I don't know how you do it a normal kid would've died from a fall like tha-AKI WHAT IN GODS NAME HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL"  
  
"It was an accident dad the cat got the tip" aki spoke hushed  
  
Aguri sighed then got back up for bandages. Aki sighed then leaned to one sighed. All that running had worn him out. by the time aguri came back aki was leaning on krillins shoulder in a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: ok goku does pop up in this story but not till later. PLZ R+R I NEED 2. 


	2. trouble

A/N: hehe ok heres the next chappy PLZ R+R I NEED 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Wind chimes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trouble  
  
The cold wind blew through akis dark room. Aguri set the sleeping boy on the bed and pulled the blankets to the child's chin. The wind chimes that hung from the ceiling clanked and sounded soft music through the room.  
  
The wind chimes were akis prized position they had belonged to his grand father, goku. Aki always asked about his grand parents on his mother's side. Aguri's parents were still alive and well but they distasted aki because he wasn't 'normal'.  
  
That was all right because aki didn't like them either. Aguri looked down at his son. Aki was surprisingly similar to goku. He walked out of the room leaving aki to himself. The chimes continued to ring sounding the room up softly.  
  
Morning came quick and aki was already out of the house. They day was going to be a scorcher and aki didn't care in the slightest. The boy called nimbus and took off, where to...it didn't matter not to him.  
  
Nimbus flew with aki and stopped suddenly amongst a clearing in the forest. Aki jumped down and waved away to nimbus as it took off. The boy wandered around exploring yet another new part of the forest. Suddenly there was a loud crash and aki was thrown into the air. The boy landed in a tree and watched as a couple of creatures that walked to the now destroyed clearing.  
  
One looked similar to the green man aki had seen the other day...except he seemed different, he was sure that this man couldn't be the man from last night. The other person was short and white, a little purple in some places but not much.  
  
Aki listened as the two conversed quietly. "Did we get him"?  
  
"I don't think so" came the green man looking around  
  
Suddenly the green man looked at the tree meeting akis eye "as a matter of fact we didn't"  
  
Aki watched nervously as the green man approached him "well hello their little fellow...why don't you come on down and meet us eye to eye"  
  
Aki began to get scared these men were different than anything he'd ever seen before and he didn't like it one bit. Aki forgot that he was hanging on the tree as he began to panic. All he wanted to do was get away from these strange people.  
  
Aki pushing himself backwards slipped off the tree falling to the ground. He landed on his rear end with an "umph" he scrambled to get off and once he got to his feet he began to run.  
  
He ran for a few minutes with his eyes closed, when he opened them he hadn't even moved. He stopped moving his legs and looked around as he was lifted through the air to face the white man.  
  
Aki gulped and then smiled sheepishly. "Did you think you could get away from us"?  
  
Aki shrugged "was worth a try"  
  
A/N: aww poor aki. Sorry it took so long to get up...I was occupied. What is going to happen to aki next? Can he escape? Or is he in for some trouble he didn't cause? Stay tuned to find out. 


	3. where is he?

A/N: that was quick. Haha here ya go enjoy. R+R I need 2  
  
Disclaimer: DOD (don't own dbz)  
  
Wind chimes  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Where is he!?  
  
Chiku sat straight in bed. Something was wrong she could feel it. Aguri was still asleep next to her. She shook him awake "hun...aguri...wake up something's wrong"  
  
"Mmmm what"  
  
"I don't know but I feel like something bad has happened" Chiku spoke getting up.  
  
She walked through the house instinctively going towards akis room. She stopped at the door. She heard no sound except the wind chimes. She opened the door to find an empty room. Her hands moved in slow motion to her mouth.  
  
She ran down the hall and looked over the balcony to see the front door wide open "no aki...no..." Chiku ran down the stairs and screamed out the front door "AKI COME BACK!!!"  
  
Aguri stumbled from his bed and found Chiku on her knees at the door. "He's gone aguri...he's gone"  
  
"He'll come back he always does"  
  
"No someone has him...I can feel it"  
  
Aguri stood there his hand resting on her back as he kneeled down. Suddenly a deep voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Your right to think that Chiku" piccolo spoke watching the couple.  
  
Chiku stood up "where is he"  
  
"Freeza has him...you remember don't you" goten spoke from behind him.  
  
Goten was getting old. White streaked his hair, and he wore half-moon bifocals. He was looking at a picture of chiku's family. He liked the picture because he saw something others didn't.  
  
Aguri and Chiku were sitting with an 8-month aki learning to walk. What people didn't see was the small glare holding akis hand, the glare that took a small definition of someone very special to him.  
  
He looked up at Chiku as she began to speak "how did they get him...how did they find him"  
  
Goten sighed "word is that they got away while the guards were playing poker...knocked them out and found a special way leading into king yamas desk"  
  
"Who, what are you guys talking about" aguri asked  
  
"I'll explain...Chiku go with piccolo and find your son"  
  
"What about you aren't you coming"  
  
"Pshhh no im to old...you go beat the heck out of those guys, teach them never to mess with the son family" goten smirked as piccolo left with Chiku.  
  
They reappeared on king yamas desk. Piccolo pointed down the drawer.  
  
"I cant go down there...im not allowed but your fathers done some tremendous deeds granting his family permission any where in other world...as long as your heart is pure you can come back" piccolo spoke  
  
Chiku nodded and jumped down and ran to find her son. She stopped when she reached the bottom level. She crept around and stopped when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Think he's gunna come"  
  
"He'd better...im not holding his grandson ransom for nothing"  
  
Chiku cursed herself as she looked at the very same man that had kidnapped her when she was just a young child. She jumped at him without thinking.  
  
Freeza however saw her before she even lifted off the ground. He caught her and pinned her to the floor "well look at this...now I have his grandson, and his daughter...hello Chiku, its been awhile hasn't it"  
  
"Darn you...were's my son" Chiku spoke defiantly as freeza lifted her off the ground  
  
A/N: I need 2 before the next chapter goes up. 


	4. im here

A/N: a short explanation for reviewer 'ME'. As you may recall they freeza is already dead he's been killed about three times. The first time goku killed him sending him to other world, second time goku and pikon killed him, and the third time was in GT. There ya go. R+R 2 is needed  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Wind chimes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Im here  
  
Freeza dragged Chiku across the ground. Rocks scraped her back as she squirmed to break free.  
  
"No need for breaking free you and your son aren't what I want"  
  
Chiku cursed herself more then suddenly stopped. Freeza lifted her up so she could see her inside a prison cell. Aki sat on the floor drawing figures on the floor. He was bruised and a gash ran along his forehead. Blood covered half of his face.  
  
"Look kid your mom came to save you...to bad it wasn't any help" cell spoke walking around the corner.  
  
Aki looked up at cell backing away slightly. Freeza threw Chiku into the chamber. Chiku hit the floor with a thud, but that didn't stop her from racing over to mend her son.  
  
"Oh aki look at you, are you alright"  
  
"Mhmm I think so everything on my right side isn't working though...I cant see through my right eye either"  
  
Chiku looked at the gash on the left side of akis head. The gash was wide and deep causing everything opposite of the gash to be a little useless. Chiku grabbed aki close to her.  
  
"Your ok, you're going to be fine"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Im scared mom I want to go home...I don't want to be here"  
  
"Shhh I know...don't worry we'll figure away out of this I promise"  
  
Chiku looked around. She recognized the place but just faintly. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to get her and aki back home...what was she going to do? She looked back to aki.  
  
"Mom im tired"  
  
"No aki you have to stay awake ok...aki stay awake"  
  
Aki was staring off into space his eyes fluttered and hr began to lean over. Chiku caught him and held him. She was beginning to panic if aki fell a sleep him might fall unconscious and that was bad especially in a place like this.  
  
"...And I will always love you and be by your side whether im there  
physically or spiritually im there"  
  
Chiku remembered those words. Those were her father's last words before he had gone to other world with her mother.  
  
"Dad I need your help" she whispered to herself.  
  
Chiku pressed her lips to akis head and cried silently "im sorry aki im really sorry I don't know what to do"  
  
"Chiku...why are you crying...there's no reason for that"  
  
Chiku looked up. Goku was kneeled by her smiling.  
  
"Dad" she whispered in disbelieve.  
  
Goku stood up and walked passed her towards freeza and cell (they haven't noticed him). Chiku watched him walk up to them perfectly calm and organized. Suddenly someone's hand touched her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see her smiling mother.  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Come on lets get aki some attention to his head, that gash looks pretty bad," chichi spoke helping Chiku to her feet.  
  
Chichi led Chiku out of the prison while Chiku carried her son. Goku stopped a few paces away from cell and freeza, then sighed heavily.  
  
"You just wont give up will you...first you try to take over namek, then you come to earth, after that it wasn't enough admitting defeat so you escaped, then you had to go and try again to get rid of me. Lets not forget taking my daughter ransom, and now my grandson...freeza its getting old"  
  
Freeza whirled around "well fancy seeing you I almost thought you weren't going to make it"  
  
Freeza looked past goku watching Chiku leave with her son. "No sense in following them I suppose...that boy should be dead by the time he gets medical attention...he's lost a lot of blood today"  
  
Goku growled lightly clenching his fists, "lets make this fast"  
  
A/N: so Chiku and aki are escaping...gokus about to fight freeza and I have no school tomorrow WHOOPY! R+R I need 2 


	5. recovery

A/N: well ok heres the next chapter R+R needs 2  
  
Disclaimer: DOD  
  
Wind chimes  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Recovery  
  
Chiku followed chichi down a vast hall until they reached stairs that led to a different part of other world. They reappeared on grand ki's planet. Chichi led Chiku to a doctor that normally assisted those that were injured while training or in a tournament.  
  
Meanwhile goku was staring defiantly at freeza while he spoke "goku I think I have every right to come after you, we never finished our fight at least not properly"  
  
"Freeza what is properly to you"?  
  
Freeza smiled evilly "when I win and you lose"  
  
With that freeza charged at goku. Goku however didn't move positions until the last minute. He jumped and stamped down on freezas forehead leaving two- foot prints. Goku wasn't going to wait to finish this fight. He formed an energy disk in his hand and threw it at freezas neck killing him (well kinda he's already dead) in an instant.  
  
Goku turned to face cell as freezas body disappeared. Call began to back up.  
  
"Oh goku you see I wasn't really after you...you didn't kill me...your son did...I just thought you know I had no part in this" cell spoke nervously  
  
"Right...it's not like you cell to be scared like this and back down from a fight"  
  
Cell suddenly turned grave "who said I was backing down"  
  
Goku smiled and twirled around punching the real cell in the gut. Goku then formed a kah-may-ha-may-ha wave disintegrating cells body. Goku slapped his hands together and turned back to the fake cell.  
  
"Nice try" he spoke walking through the hollow gram.  
  
Back at the doctor, Chiku and chichi sat outside. Chiku was pacing impatiently wondering, and worrying about her son. Goku instant transmissioned there and was greeted by a sobbing Chiku.  
  
"Daddy" she cried into his chest "daddy I don't know if my little boys ok"  
  
Goku smiled and patted her head. "Chiku, Chiku, Chiku im sure he's going to be fine"  
  
Just as goku said that the doctor walked out shaking his head. A wailing scream was heard from inside the room and silenced as the door closed. When he doctor faced it was suddenly realized that many parts of his body were completely twisted around.  
  
"It's a good thing im already dead...geez what kind of child are you raising" the doctor spoke twisting his head back.  
  
Chiku went speechless as she saw the doctor 'twist' himself back into place. Goku looked at Chiku then at chichi and back to the doctor.  
  
"He doesn't like medical officials" chichi finally spoke "much like his grand father"  
  
Chiku nodded her head staring at the doctor in disbelieve.  
  
"Well I can say this" spoke the doctor cracking his elbows back "he will recover successfully...but he is a little bit of a cripple. He's gone blind on the right side and many nerve endings have been destroyed in his head...I don't know if he'll ever be able to use his right side properly again."  
  
Chiku looked down at the floor and nodded. Suddenly the door slammed open.  
  
"Mom...mom...mommy were are you" aki spoke as he stumbled over.  
  
Chiku ran over to him "im right here"  
  
"Hey mom...how come I can't see out of my eye anymore"  
  
Chiku shook her head "oh its complicated honey"  
  
"Yeah I know but I think we have enough time as to explaining goes...hey who is that" aki asked looking at goku.  
  
Goku smiled, aki was shaking and was very clumsy. "Aki that's your grandfather...come you need rest"  
  
Chiku pulled aki up. He was shaking violently and needed support back into the room. Goku followed aki and Chiku into the room staying clear of the doctor. Chichi thanked the doctor as he left.  
  
Aki climbed on to the bed and Chiku covered him with the blankets. "So you're my grandpa" aki spoke looking at goku.  
  
Goku smiled. "I have your wind chimes hanging in my room...they're really...pretty" akis voice sounded away as he slipped into sleep.  
  
A/N: happy Easter every body! R+R I need 2 


End file.
